Tristan Scalibur
Tristan Scailbur (トリスタン スカリバー torisutan sukaribaa): is the third guild master of the Warrior Angel Guild, he is a very brilliant wizard and also very talented that he is considered legendary. He turned the guild into the power house it is now, he is considered the Angel's King for controlling such a powerful group of wizards with no trouble Appearance Tristan is a tall man with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, he has a leaned and muscular body followed with light tan colored skin. usually he has a calm expression on his face and sometimes relaxing, he also has an innocent and positive face that when most people look at it for some reason it makes them want to trust them instantly, on some occasions most girls would consider him handsome. He wears a blue jacket with a yellow collar contacted to the zipper with 3 yellow circles on his sleeves from his shoulder to his elbow and a sliver hand collar on the end of the sleeves, with a black V-shirt underneath hanging over his pants, he wears dark grey paints with a chain attached on his right side and on the left is his holster where he carries the Heleos Blade, he also has grey combat sandals Personality Tristan is always perceptive and collective, he doesn't do anything unless he has a reason he also doesn't make a move that doesn't go to waste, he always remain respectful to everyone even towards his opponents. he has an indomitable spirit and fierce ambition that drive him through all his choices in life. he has devoted his life to his guild and towards his members with unwavering loyalty to protect them and that devotion inspires all the members to do the same, he will be furious to watch his members get tortured for the opponents amusement but will not do anything but watch. He isn't afraid to enter a battle, he won't even hesitate to volunteer himself to fight with his own guild members for fun, during a battle he holds back his power to where its a fair fight towards the opponent. He declared the rule of a one on one battle for his guild so that everyone as the chance to get better themselves, he gave them a goal to be the best in the guild and now everyone wants that title, he also made the rule that no one should enter a fight with their guild stating it tells them that they are weak and can't protect themselves. He see's his members like a father figure towards them and enjoys watching them grow, laugh, and fight. He cares less about the council and their rules and let his members do what ever they like while he takes care of the council. When ever someone attacks his guild or a member does anything to harm the other he steps in and takes care of it personally History When Tristan was a boy he Magic and Abilities Star Magic * [[Light Magic|'Light Magic']]:''' A type of Elemental Magic which relies around the use of light. Tristan is known for being capable of manifesting his immense Magic Power in the form of light, as well as to use it to attack opponents. He has proven to have complete master of this magic and has taken it far beyond any normal wizard, such master is what earns him the title '''Angels King. He uses this magic far more often then his main magic * Light Blast: ' * '''Light Barrier: ' ** 'Mega Light Barrier: ' * '''Light Cannon: * Light Eruption: * Falling Stars: * Light Core: * Angel's Wings: ''' * '''Angel's Preyer: Magic Formula Barrier: Restoration Magic: [[Requip|'Requip']]:' Tristan is able to requip his outfit into his guild masters cloak, shirt and even his pants, he also has a long, black bandanna on his forehead. His blue jacket is requip to an orange color cloak with short sleeves with black flames on the bottom and on the sleeves, inside the cloak is blue and the neck collar is wide. his V shirt is requip to a black, long sleeve shirt with a white line going down in the middle. His dark blue jeans is requip into a light brown color paints with the Heleos Blade's holster on his right leg. although he wears his regular outfit a lot he often requips into his guild master uniform during battle. [[Angel Judgment|'Angel Judgment]]:''' Despite his amazing talent and abilities Tristan is only able to use 1 of the 3 legendary Angel Spells which is '''Angel Judgement. However it is by far the most powerful spell he has, it is also what makes him able to control such a powerful group of wizards in the Warrior Angel Guild. Once he claps his hands together and a magic circle with the Warrior Angel Guild mark appears. Tristan's hand beings to glow and places his hand on the circle. Once that happens dozens of small glowing dots of light shoot out of the circle, the dots of lights happen to be small glowing angels that fly around as far as he wishes. The angels Dispel: Tristan is capable of dispelling certain and advanced spells with relative ease. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Tristan Immense Durability: Tristan Master Acrobatic Skills: Tristan Master Sensor: Tristan Immense Magic Power: Even without the help of the Heleos Blade Tristan still has monstrous amount of Magic Power. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Tristan Weapons [[Heleos Blade|'Heleos Blade']]: 'As the third master of the guild the Blade was passed down to Tristan when he became master and he uses it as a symbol of his leader ship, the Blade grants the wielder Light Magic but for Tristan who can already use that magic its an extension of his spells, Tristan uses it only when he has to which changes the fight dramatically. * '''Light Enhancement: ' * '''Light Magic: